mariotovidedicifandomcom-20200213-history
Mija Ľubietová Mursová
Miroslava ,,Mija" Ľubietová Mursová (Vilhanová) bola dcérou Melánie Ľubietovej a Mariota Mursu, Mariotovou dedička a vnučkou starešinu Ľubietovej, Metoja Ľubietu. Život Detstvo Mija vyrástla v Nitre, vychovávaná Ivanom Vilhanom u ktorého ju schovala jej matka Melánia. Do stretnutia s Metojom, netušila o čarodejníctve. Objavenie magického sveta V septembri 2009 Mija nastúpila do deviateho ročníka Základnej školy v Nitre. Jej blízki priatelia Andy a Kača práve robili koláže plagátov a fotiek učiteľov, keď do šatne prišli dvaja muži s tým, že hľadajú slečnu Vilhanovú, lebo starešina Metoj chcel s ňou hovoriť. Mija utiekla zo šatne do kabinetu svojho otca, Ivana Vilhana. Po slovách, že Mel je mŕtva, však zmenil názor a stretli sa s Metojom. Doma sa Mija dozvedela, že existuje svet čarodejníkov, klany a Dohoda. Neverila tomu, až kým jej Ivan neodovzdal kľúč od škatuľky, v ktorej bol uzamknutý jej amulet a Metoj jej neukázal niekoľko kúziel. Potom s ním, aj keď proti svojej vôli, musela odísť na uvítací klanový ceremoniál do Ľubietovej. Vlámanie do komory Mija sa od svojho nevlastného otca dozvie že aj on bol kedysi čarodejník lenže spravil niečo zlé a tak ho s klanu vyhostili.Ivan sa na to nechcel pamätať a tak mu Metoj vymazal pamäť.Jediný kto vie,čo Ivan spáchal je Metoj.Mija sa snaží to tajomstvo z neho dostať a to ju privedie do komory.V komore sú všetky spisy o udalostiach a činoch od počiatku Ľubietovej.S pomocou priateľa Miseaga sa dostane do komory avšak ich tam napadnú zradcovia.Miju, Miseaga prichytí Metoj v komore.Za prichytenie v komore sa dáva najvyšší trest, odobratie amuletov. Útek Mija a Miseag sa ocitli na súde kde ich Nicolas Perník zosmiešni pred ľuďmi s Ľubietovej a Hornej Vsi.Myslia si že horšie to už ani nemôže byť.Keď sa tam zrazu zjaví Grigorias Zka aj so zradcami.Obidvaja sa ocitnú v zajatí zradcov.Našťastie sa im podarí utiecť vďaka Mijiním magiolám.Ocitnú sa na úteku pred zradcami,skrývaný v hustom lese odsúdený sami na seba.Nevedia však že po nich pátrajú aj ľudia z Ľubietovej a Hornej Vsi.Mija chce zistiť čo Miseag hľadal v komore no on to odmieta prezradiť.Nemajú sa veľmi v láske, no musia držať spolu. Miseag však po celý čas hovorí že počuje kroky a že ich niekto sleduje.Po napadnutí vodnými mužmi,Miseag konečne ukáže zranenie ktoré mal od komory.Mija mu to zranenie vylieči pomocou magiol,keď sa zjaví akísi človek,ktorí tvrdí že Miseagova rodina je z jeho klanu a preto im ponúkajú bezpečie.Mija im však veľmi neverí... Pobyt v Maettregii Miseaga a Miju zavedú do tajnej časti lesa kde sa skrýva Maettregia.Ľudia sú k nim po prvýkrát taký milý až tomu nemôžu uveriť.Zoznámia sa s Natrigou a jej imaginárnou kamarátkou Adrigou.Mija sa stretne so starcom ktorý ju učí nie len magioly zhromažďovať ale aj vytvárať.Maetterčania, inak prezývaný ako ľud mieru nevedia bojovať a ak by ich našli zradcovia sú bezmocný.Miseag sa Miji zdôverí o knihe odpovedí,ktorá má moc nájsť zaklínadlo na všetko čo si spomenie,nevie však ako. Mija pomocou záhadného starca sa naučí vyvolávať minulosť.Zistí kde držia Miseagovu mamu a spoločnými silami sa ju pokúsia zachrániť,keď im Natriga povie že všetko je klam a že všetci to na nich iba hrajú len aby dostali knihu odpovedí.Vtedy sa tam prihrnú zradcovia na čele s Grigoriasom.Miseag použije kamene na vytvorenie ohňa aby Grigoriasa a zradcov odohnal z Maettegrie.Netušil však že oheň popáli aj matterčanov,ktorí sa dajú na útek preč z Maettergie. Miseag, Mija, Natriga a Miseagova mama Gaela utečú následovanými zradcami.Mija Galee prisľúbi že Miseaga pred knihou ochráni.Galeu v snahe ochrániť obidvoch dedičov(Miju a Miseaga) a získať im čas na útek Grigorias zabije.Dediči sa i napriek tomu dostanú do rúk zradcov.Ocitnú sa spoločne s ich priateľmi Petramom Rabelom, dvojičkami Dankou a Bartom Okruhlicami v ich sídle v Magrade.Kde Mija urobí Mariota neporaziteľného. Život v Polise Vojna s Mariotom Smrť Mija si krátko pred vojnou zaumienila, že pomôže Spoločenstvu vyhrať. Pomocou magiol sa naučila vytvoriť časové pole, v ktorom čas plynie veľmi pomaly. V deň, keď mala vypuknúť vojna mala v pláne zájsť do Magradu a zdržať Mariota tým, že vytvorí časové pole a bude sa s ním rozprávať až kým Spoločenstvo neporazí Zradcov. Bez Mariotovho velenia bola totiž Magradská armáda neschopná. Rátala s tým najhorším, a tak nechala list Miseagovi, kde mu vyrozprávala čo má v pláne, a že je pravdepodobné že zomrie. Miseag si však mal ten list prečítať až keď bude po všetkom, a on sa vráti z bojiska. Istý zradca ktorému záležalo na Miji ho však varoval, a tak si Miseag prečítal Mijinu poslednú vôľu. Súčastne s vypuknutím bitky sa vydal spolu s priateľmi zachrániť ju. A zatiaľ sa Mija v časovom poli pokúsašala Mariota zdržať rozhovorom. Rátala s tým, že keď zistí čo vykonala, zabije ju. Miji sa však privolaním ducha svojej mamy podarí Mariota psychicky zničiť. Keď Marioto zistí, že Mija ho podviedla, zviaže ju, a nechá ju v sieni samu kým on ide viesť armádu. Avšak istý obávaný človek využije príležitosť Mijinej bezmocnosti. Grigorias Zka, ktorý už dlhé roky túži zbaviť sa Mije. Spôsobí jej smrteľnú ranu na bruchu. Miseag s priateľmi dobehne neskoro. Mija umiera v Miseagovom náručí. Spokojná, že sa stala rytierkov, a zachránila spoločenstvo. Marioto sa pri pohľade na ňu zblázni, a utečie preč. Miju pochovajú na ľubietovský cintorín. Miseag si zo smútku za Mijou zničí vlastný amulet. Zničí však aj knihu odpovedí, ktorá spôsobila všetko to zlo. Henrich Arabes sa vzdá pozície Hlavy Spoločenstva, ožení sa s Adrianou a stáva sa starešinom Ľubietovej. Novou Hlavou spoločenstva sa stáva Aslex Filt. Vzhľad Mija bola vysokej, šíthlej postavy. Mala výrazné, modré oči po matke ktorými oplývala rodina Ľubietovcov pravdepodobne od čias Pankráca Ľubietu. Jej vlasy boli svetlé a mala špicatý nos. Magické schopnosti -magioly ( schopnosť čarovať bez amuletu ) Vzťahy Výskyt *''Predurčenie'' *''Blúdenie'' *''Odhalenie'' *''Prekliatie'' Category:Postavy Category:Ženy Category:Členovia klanu Ľubietová Category:Obyvatelia Nitry Category:Obyvatelia Polisu Category:Mariotovi dediči Category:Zosnulé postavy Category:Ľubietovci Category:Mursovci